jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:HiccupG/Moja Historia
Otóż tak, nie zgapiam od nikogo, gdyż ludzie sami ode mnie ściągali, i wiem jak to jest. Opowieść jest o dziewczynie, pełnej energii i charyzmy, która trafia na tajemniczą wyspę. Będzie tego tak dużo, gdyż pisałam już wcześniej. ( W lipcu) ,, Cześć, mam na imię Paula, mam 16 lat, właśnie lecę na Berk, chcę tam zamieszkać, nie lubię mojego miasta, ludzie się ze mnie śmieją, że wierzę w wymyślony kraj, ale ja im pokażę.....o, już jest! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Ja,,,,,,,,,,,," GODZINĘ PÓŹNIEJ ,, -Gdzie ja jestem?! - Na wyspie Berk. - Kto to powiedział?!! - Ja, mam na imię Astrid. Paula zamarła. Nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje, nie wiedziała gdzie jest. Zastanawiało ją jedno, jak tu trafiła, i dlaczego nie stoi na ziemii. Odwróciła się, zaczęła krzyczeć. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Co to jest?! Na Odyna! I dlaczego ja tak dziwnie mówię?!! Achhhhhhhhh, pomóż mi! Czemu nie uciekasz?! - Ehhhh, nie zrozumiałaś, to jest mój smok, Wichura. - odparła Astrid Zaczekaj... powoli rozumiem, ale jak mnie znalazłaś? - Wrzeniec wywrócił twoją łódkę, a ja wtedy miałam przejażdżkę z Wichurą i to ujrzałam, szybko podleciałam, i ty się ocknęłaś dopiero na wyspie. Zresztą, nieważne. Chodź! Ubierzemy cię jakoś, i poznasz moich przyjaciół...i chłopaka. - Okej...- odparła niechętnie Paula - Tak w ogóle..nazywam się Paula.... - Jakie piękne imię! Ochh, też bym takie chciała. Hmmmmm, podoba ci się ta spódnica? - Jest......świetna! I te buty, a ta koszulka!! Dziewczyny bawiły się świetnie, dołączyła do nich nawet Szpadka. - A gdzie są chłopacy Szpadka? - spytała Astrid - Nie za bardzo mnie interesuje gdzie jest mój brat, co nie Wymciu? Nooo, mój kochany Wym..... nie ty Jot! - Haha, my pójdziemy ich poszukać, a ty rozejrzyj się po wiosce, spotkamy się pod studnią. - Dobrze. Paula przechadzała się po Berk, aż nagle jej uwagę przykuł czarny smok, chodzący po skale. Zbliżyła się, smok się nastawił do ataku. Już miał strzelić plazmą. Ale Paula go uspokoiła. - Spokojnie, csiii, csii. Wyciągnęła dłoń, bała się, lecz stwierdziła, że musi spróbować. Smok podszedł. Otarł się o dłoń. Paula nie mogła w to uwierzyć. - Chyba cię polubił. Dziewczyna odskoczyła. - Cześć... przepraszam, że ciebie wystraszyłem... Jestem.. Czkawka. A ty? Nagle dziewczę ujrzało niezwykle przystojnego, i wyglądającego na miłego, młodego chłopaka, od razu między nimi zaiskrzyło. - Paula... T-to twój smok? Woow... wiem o nich sporo, ale, nigdy w życiu go nie spotkałam.. - MOŻE DLATEGO, ŻE JEST JEDYNY - Powiedzieli razem - Hah na prawdę wiesz o nim sporo.- mówiąc to, mrugnął- A ty jakiego masz smoka. - No wiesz... ja nie mam smoka. - Jak to? Wiesz o nich tyle a sama nie masz żadnego? To musi się zmienić... a może... - Może co? - Może....chciałabyś się przelecieć na moim smoku? - No pewnie! - mówiąc to przytuliła go i pocałowała w policzek. - Dziękuję! - N-nie ma z-za co.. - mówiąc to Czkawka zaczerwienił się. LOT - Jeju, gdzie ty się nauczyłaś tak latać! - Nie wiem...jakoś tak..hehe..dobra, lądujemy, dobrze Szczerbatku? - Roaaar! Wylądowali, nagle przyszli Astrid, Szpadka, Mieczyk, Sączysmark i Śledzik. - Widzę, że poznałaś już naszego wodza. - W-wodza? - Hahah, nie powiedział ci? No, ale jednocześnie nie muszę ci już pokazywać mojego chłopaka. - mówiąc to, podeszła do Czkawki i go pocałowała. Paula miała ochotę się popłakać. Lecz jednocześnie była zdenerwowana. - Wiesz, może przyjdziesz dzisiaj na naszą wspólną kolacje? Organizujemy takie coś raz na pół roku. - spytał się Czkawka. - Ja.... jeszcze się zastanowię, na razie muszę pobyć trochę sama... pa!............- uciekła." ,, Pamiętnik Smoczycy - Mieszkanki Berk" ,, Paula zastanawiała się czy pójść na przyjęcie. Nie była pewna czy w ogóle jest tam potrzebna. Po długich rozmyśleniach, poszła. Klnąc w myślach zauważyła jak wszyscy się świetnie bawią. Czemu z nią miałoby być inaczej? Chwilę jeszcze się zawahała gdy nagle... - O cześć! To ty jesteś ta 'Paula' o której nam opowiadali Czkawka, Astrid i moja siostra? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Ekhm... tak, to ja. - No, no, no. nikt nam nie mówił, że jesteś taka ładna. - powiedział Sączysmark. Dziewczyna spojrzała tylko na niego z lekkim obrzydzeniem. Usiadła przy stole, wzięła kawałek pieczeni, ale nagle Astrid spytała się. - A tak w ogóle... skąd jesteś? - Z daleka. - odparła Paula. - A konkretnie? - Po co ci to wiedzieć? Piszesz książkę? - Nie, ale... - Przepraszam dziewczyny, że przerywam waszą kłótnię, ale...będziesz to dalej jeść? - zapytał Śledzik patrząc łakomie na niezjedzony kawałek pieczeni Pauli. - Nie... proszę. Przy stole nastąpiła cisza, którą zagłuszało jedynie mlaskanie Śledzika. Po chwili Czkawka dodał: - Nie zebraliśmy się tutaj żeby się kłócić, po coś w końcu ją tu zaprosiliśmy, nie? Poczekaj chwilę. - wódz zasłonił oczy dziewczynie.-Ta da! Mówiłaś, że nie masz smoka, a jak już to chciałabyś wyjątkowego, a ja mam na zbyciu jednego smoka. - Paula - Strzała, Strzała - Paula - dorzucił Sączysmark. - Raawr!! ,,Jest przepiękna'' - taka była reakcja dziewczyny na ujrzenie Pióropusznika Jadowitego. Złapały wspólny język. Obie sobie zaufały. '' - Sądzę, że jest już późno. Powinniśmy wszyscy iść spać. - powiedział Czkawka. - Hmm, może ktoś chciałby mi pokazać inne wyspy, i polatać trochę ze mną na smokach? - mówiąc to Paula myślała o Czkawce. - No wiesz... ja bardzo chętnie! - krzyknął Sączysmark. Paula na myśl spędzenia z wikingiem pół nocy, i słuchaniu jego dennych komplementów o mało nie wybuchła. Na szczęście wódz powiedział szybko: - Sączysmark, a ty nie miałeś czasem dzisiaj pomóc pyskaczowi w kuźni, za to, że twój smok spalił jego nowe siodło? Może lepiej ja polecę. Dziewczę o mało znowu nie wybuchło... tym razem ze szczęścia LOT Paula i Czkawka lecieli na swoich smokach, gdy nagle Czkawka zapytał: - Tak szczerze... dlaczego nie powiedziałaś gdzie wcześniej mieszkałaś? - Ja... na syna Thora! Uciekaj! To Krzykozgon! - Paula zepchnęła wodza na skałę. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała wystraszona? - Nie...chyba, e tam, przecież jestem kuternogą, co to dla mnie kilka zadrapań. - A ja jestem dosyć... gwałtowna. - No to muszę przyznać... - Dzięki...! Zaczęli żartować, ale noc stawała się ciemniejsza, i straszniejsza. - Świetnie mi się z tobą rozmawia, ale, czas już na nas. Polećmy na wyspę, a ja tobie pokażę twoją karczmę." DODATKOWY WPIS ,, I pomyśleć, co by się stało gdybym nie poszła na tę kolację. Ahh, Czkawka jest...hmm, może ujmę określenie 'wódz', tak, to lepiej brzmi, a więc WÓDZ jest taki, taki... no idealny! Ale Sączysmark... uchhh, stary zbok. Nie wiem jak Hakokieł z nim wytrzymuję. Grunt, że ja nie muszę. Aaa... już powinnam iść spać, tak samo jak Strzała. Ona nadal chce latać. Juto z nią potrenuję, a teraz idę spać. " ,, Następnego dnia Paule rozpierała energia, nie wiedziała czy ma polatać na swoim smoku, czy rysować, rozmyślenia przerwało pukanie do jej drzwi. - Proszę! - Czy tu mieszka Paula? - Tak to ja. - mówiąc to dziewczyna ujrzała w drzwiach dobrze zbudowanego, i całkiem przystojnego chłopaka, ale, nie w jej typie. - Ja jestem Eret, syn Ereta. Wezwano mnie żeby zaprowadzić ciebie do szkoły smoków, chodź za mną. I weź smoka! NA TRENINGU - Dzięki, że ją przyprowadziłeś. - Nie ma sprawy Astrid... a teraz powiesz swojemu smokowi żeby oddał mój pas? - Pewnie! Wichurka! W tym samym momencie Śmiertnik Zębacz wypluł 'zgubę' syna Ereta. - Fuu... - powiedziała pod nosem Paula. - Przyprowadziłaś smoka? - ROOAAR! - 'dodała' Strzała Zaczęły lekcję. Astrid uczyła Pauli tego, co ona wiedziała o smokach w wieku 5 lat. Myślała, że jej nowa 'uczennica' nie wie nic o tych stworzeniach, przeciwnie, wiedziała prawie tyle co Czkawka. - Astrid? - Słucham? - Serio myślisz, że nie wiem skąd się biorą smoki? - Ale... - Wiem więcej o smokach niż ty! Może jestem też lepszym Jeźdzcem... - Tak..?! To pokaż co potrafisz! - dodała już lekko poirytowana. - Na to czekałam!... Mówiąc to wskoczyła na Strzałe, i poleciała wyyyyyysoko w górę. Kiedy była już wystarczająco wysoko, zeskoczyła ze smoka. - Paula zabijesz się! - krzyknęła, i pobiegła w miejsce ewentualnego upadku swojej 'nowej uczennicy'. W ostatniej chwili Pióropusznik Jadowity wśliznął się miedzy nią a ziemię. - Wow. - I co? Hahahaha! - Ja... nie sądziłam, że tak szybko do tego dojdzie, nie mogę ciebie uczyć. Musi to zrobić.. - Czkawka? - Nie... Valka. - Kto ?! - Będziesz miała lekcje razem z Czkawką, on też się u niej uczy. Możesz tu przyjść o 15.00. 15.00 Paula nieco zagubiona, dotarła do Szkoły Smoków, i ujrzała tam Czkawke. - Czkawka! - chłopak zauważył ją, i przywitali się czułym uściskiem.- I jak? Rany już się zagoiły? - Haha, co to dla mnie kilka zadrapań, a tak w ogóle... to co ty tu robisz? - Trenuję. - Ż-że co?! W tym samym momencie przyszła Valka. - Czkawka, możemy zacząć trening... o, to ty jesteś Paula? - T-tak. - Ach, nie bój się mnie będę ciebie trenować, cóż, powiem szczerze, jestem trochę zaskoczona bo spodziewałam się... - Kogoś takiego jak Astrid?! - zapytała zdenerwowana Paula. - Nie, jakbyś była taka jak Astrid, nie przyszłabyś na moje zajęcia. - Dziękuję...? - Yhm.. Może przejdziemy do treningu? - zapytał Czkawka. Jako pierwsze zadanie, uczniowie musieli zaprezentować co potrafią, Paula oczywiście, chciała się popisać przed Czkawką, więc pokazała to samo co na zajęciach Astrid. - Wow.. to było... - Bezmyślne.- dokończyła Valka - Jesteś wystraszona. Nie ufasz swojemu smokowi, nie sztuka wykonać wspaniałą sztuczkę, bojąc się co zrobi twój smok. Sztuką jest wykonać ją, wiedząc, że nie zginiesz. - To... jest mądre. - odparła Paula. - Heh, dziękuję, przyjdź do mnie po treningu. PO TRENINGU - Powiem ci szczerze. Spodziewałam się po tobie czegoś dobrego... - Przepra... - A dostałam coś WSPANIAŁEGO. Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać ze szczęścia. - Proszę pani... - Mów do mnie Valka. - A więc... Valka, to świetne uczucie usłyszeć coś takiego od pani... znaczy ciebie. - Hmm, może chcesz coś do jedzenia. - Pewnie, dziękuję. Paula rozejrzała się trochę po domie Valki aż nagle ujrzała piękne rysunki smoków. - Jakie to piękne, ty to malowałaś? - Och, nie, mój syn - odpowiedziała Nauczycielka. - Twój syn musi być niezwykle zdolny. Wiesz ja... też trochę maluję. To jest rysunek Smoka Czkawki. - Pokaż mi to... na ODYNA! Jakież to piękne... czy ja... mogłabym to zatrzymać? - spytała nieśmiało - To tylko bazgroły.. ale jeśli chcesz... - Uwierz mi, bardzo chcę. W tym samym czasie Czkawka wszedł do domu. - Cześć, jak tam? Jak po treninguououou....co to jest? - Witaj Czkawka, to jest rysunek Pauli. Czemu on tak bezkarnie wchodzi do jej domu...?' - pomyślała Paula. - T-ty rysujesz. - Czasami... - CZASAMI?! Ja to wezmę do swojego pokoju! Oczywiście... jeśli pozwolisz... - No pewnie! To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt dać rysunek mojemu wodzowi- mówiąc to, mrugnęła do Czkawki. - Mamo, chyba nie chcesz dać jej nic jeść? "MAMO?!" - A czemu nie synku? - zapytała Valka. "SYNKU?!" - Ekhm... może chodź ze mną do pokoju, pokażę ci więcej rysunków, może mnie czegoś nauczysz... Czkawka o mało nie spadł ze schodów mówiąc to, był strasznie podekscytowany, a Paula nie wiedziała już, co ma o tym myśleć..." ,, Kiedy weszli już do pokoju, Czkawka wziął gwóźdź, i starał się przyczepić obraz, oczywiście musiała mu w tym pomóc Paula. - Powiedz mi, tworzysz dla siebie tak wspaniałą zbroję, a nie potrafisz wbić gwoździa w ścianę?- zapytała rozbawiona tym faktem - Wiesz... sam tego nie wiem, ale na całe szczęście ty to potrafisz. - mrugnął do dziewczyny wypowiadając te słowa - Hehe, och, patrząc na ten obraz czuję się jak Picasso. - Kto?- zapytał zdziwiony - Pic... aa... nie nic... co to za dziewczyna na tym obrazie? - To... ja. - Hehe - Paula zaczęła się śmiać, ale jesteś zabawny, to twoja pierwsza dziewczyna? - Nie, to ja, jak miałem 15 lat. Nie byłem zbytnio przystojny... - powiedzial lekko zasmucony... - Tak bardzo jak teraz... -powiedziała pod wpływem emocji. Czkawka uśmiechnął się do niej i mawet lekko się zarumienił, Paula żałowała tego co powiedziała, nastąpiła cisza,aż nagle... - Nie miałem tez zbyt wielu przyjaciół... byłem... - INNY - powiedzieli razem - Wiem coś o tym, chciałam się nawet dopasować, ale i to nie wyszło. Stwierdziłam, że nie będę się zmieniać dla fałszywych znajomych. -Astrid mnie nienawidzila, chciała zabijać smoki... - Astrid?! TA ASTRID?! Ta, która najprawdopodobniej zostanie żoną wodza? - Tak... czasami żałuję.. nieważne. - powiedział lekko ściszonym głosem. - Mi się podoba jeden chlopak, a właściwie mężczyzna, jest zabawny, utalentowany zdolny, mądry, przystojny... - Hehe, jakbyś mnie opisywała - zaczął się śmiać -' Tak...hehehe, pogodzilam się z tym, że z nim nie będę, bi to niemożliwe... ciesze się z tego, że jestem sama. - Wiesz Sączysmark jest tobą zainteresowany,Mieczyk też coś wspominał, a Śledzik ciebie uwielbia odkąd dałaś mu ten kawałek mięsa. ,, A ty? -pomyślała lekko rozczarowana ,, Ech...ona mnie jedyna rozumie" - stwierdził Czkawka. - Już się wypowiadałam na temat Sączysmarka- stary zbok. - Hehe - zachichotał Czkawka położył rękę na dłoni Pauli, przybliżył się, Pauka pochyliła się do pocałunku, tak jak Czkawka, aż nagle usłyszała otwierające się drzwi i ból. - Auć! - Co wy tutaj robicie? Przyniosła wam ciasto,nie moje, dostałam je od Phelgmy. - Na całe szczęście, hehe, ja zauważyłem, że Paula ma w coś w oku i już to wyciągnąłem, przepraszam, że tak z zaskoczenia. - uśmiechnął się Valka wyszła, a Czkawka zachowywał się dalej normalnie, dalej rozmawiali o swojej przeszłości, ale Paula była dalekomyślami o ich "niedoszłym pocałunku", jak ona mogła myśleć, że Czkawka chce ją pocałować. Eh..." DODATKOWY WPIS ,, Ja jestem głupia, przecież lubię Astrid...ale Czkawke bardziej....NIE, MOZGU PRZESTAN! Achh! Jutro zrobię sobie dzień bez nikogo..bez Czka...BEZ NIKOGO! Jak moglam pomyśleć, że ja mu się podobam. Muszę jutro pobyć trochę ze Strzałą, teraz akurat ja jestem pewna, że ona mnie lubi, chociaż ona..." "Pamiętnik Smoczycy -Mieszkanki Berk" ,, Wczorajszy dzień był... dziwny, bardzo dziwny... więc dzisiaj Paula postanowiła spędzić cały dzień ze Strzałą. - Strzała! - zawołała lekko zaspana - Dzisiaj lecimy na przejażdżkę, dlugą przejażdżkę... Obie szybko się zebrały, i wyleciały...no miały wylecieć, gdy nagle... - Paula, cześć! Wybierasz się gdzieś dzisiaj ślicznoto?! - zapytał Sączysmark - Wszędzie byleby jak najdalej od ciebie... - No nie bądź taka ostra dla mnie - mrugnął wypowiadając te słowa. - Odynie... -odleciała szybko Mężczyzna poleciał za ów dziewczyną wraz ze swoim smokiem, lecz na jego nieszczęście, Hakokieł bardzo lubił Paulę. - Hakokieł, w lewo! Smok posluchal się sympatii swojego jeźdzca, i w ten sposób zgubili oni ją. -Ty glupi smoku! - gdy Sączysmark to powiedzial, Koszmar Ponocnik zrzucil go do oceanu Paula juz mogla latac spokojnie, nikt jej nie zawadzał, gdy nagle Strzała wystraszyła się wyskakującego z oceanu Wrzeńca, a Paula spadla z niej. 5 MINUT POZNIEJ -Ekhm... gdzie ja jestem...? No ładnie tu, ale gdzie jest Strza... - w tym momencie się odwrocila, i natychmiast zaczęła uciekac, gdyż spotkała Krzykozgona. - Pomocy!! Pomocy!! Eh... po co ja to mówię, jestem tutaj sama ja i jakiś wężowaty smok, z kompleksami białych oczu... Smok był coraz bliżej, a dziewczyna była coraz bardziej wystraszona, gdy nagle wpadła na pomysł wytaplania się w blocie, aby Krzykozgon nie wyczuł jej zapachu. -Uch... teraz wyglądam jak P.Sączysmark... o nie! Idzie! Smok był doslownie o włos od Pauli, gdyby nie nagły zryw ptaków gdzieś obok, niewiadomo jakby to się skonczylo. Kiedy dziewczyna uznała, iż zagrożenie minęło, poszła się wymyć w pobliskim stawie. Wskoczyła do wody, ujrzała mnóstwo kolorowych ryb, to była bezcenna chwila, wszystko się mieniło, woda była nieskaziltelnie czysta, na pewno bardziej czysta niż ta, którą codziennie piła do śniadanie, ale, grunt, że to nie Jaknog Astrid... Rozmyślała o tym, że nie chce wrocić do swojego domu" chce zostac tu, w Berk, jest Jeźdzcem, jednym z najlepszych, dlaczego ma wracać, żeby znów się z niej naśmiewali? Żeby rodzice wysyłali ją do psychologów? Wreszcie może robić to co kocha, to, do czego została stworzona, do tresowania smoków... Właśnie... do tresowania smoków. Wyszła z wody i ruszyła tropem Krzykozgona... dlugo go nie szukala. - Tu jesteś... - powiedziała cicho pod nosem. Zbliżyła się do ów smoka, a ten już miał w nią wycelować gdy nagle... - Kilka rzędów zębów, ale czad! Też tak chcę! - powiedziała Zwierzę spojrzało się na nią jak na... przyjaciela - Auć! Uważaj, bo te kolce są bardzo ostre, chyba nie chciałbyś kogoś nimi ukłuć? Hmmm, wydajesz się dosyć miły, nazwę ciebie... Miluś. Smok niezbyt rozumiał dlaczego akurat takie imię wybrała dziewczyna ale cóż... - Miluś powiedz mi... widziałeś gdzieś może błąkającego się samemu Pióropisznika Jadowitego? Krzykozgon zwany "Milusiem" ustawił się przed Paulą, a ta wiedziała o co mu chodzi, i polecieli szukać Strzały. - O! Widzę ją! Lądujemy! Smok praktycznie od razu rzucił się na Milusia. - Strzała! Niedobry smok, Strzała! Zwierzę miało wystrzelić swoim jadem, gdy w ostatniej chwili Paula zakryła drugiego gada. - To jest Miluś, Strzała, on nam nic nie zrobi, jest dobry. - Roar! Wiem, nie wygląda na dobrego, ale to wspanialy smok, oczywiscie nietak bardzo jak ty - tym sposobem dziewcze przekonalo swojego Pióropusznika.- To lecimy na Berk! - dodała po chwili Dziewczyna jeszcze długo rozmyslala nad sobą... nad swoim zyciem, leczprzerwaly jej krzyki... - Pomocy!! Pomocy!! Niech ktoś mnie uratuje! - Czyżby to był Sączysmark, hehe, chyba Hakokieł za bardzo "skręcił w lewo". Już lecę! Ty mój bohaterze... - dodała z ironią - Paula, uwazaj! Za tobą leci... - Miluś, tak wiem, a teraz bądź cicho, i wsiadaj na niego. - C-co? A nie mogę lecieć na Strzale? - Roarr!! - smok dał mu w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że nie może. Po długim namawianiu Sączysmark dosiadł Milusia. Chociaż może, nie "dosiadł", gdyż nie kontrolował on jego ruchów, byle do Berk. Kiedy byli juz na wyspie, ludzie popadli w panike, gdy nagle ktos dodal: - Ej, patrzcie tam, czy to nie ten... jak on był, "Glutoślin"? - Tylko nie Glutoślin! - dodał z oburzeniem chłopak - zresztą nieważne, ludzie, Paula wytresowała Krzykozgona, brawa!!! - To... niemożliwe. - powiedział ogromnie zdziwiony Czkawka Paula wpadła w euforię... oczywiście ze szczęścia, wszyscy jej gratulowali, bili brawa, po prostu podziwiali. Zeszła ze smoka. - Miluś, podejdź no tutaj. - Miluś..? - zapytała zdziwiona Szpadka. - Tak, a czemu nie? - odparła Paula. - Ale co ty z nim teraz zrobisz? - Ja... przygarnę.. Smok na samą myśl o tym dostawal dreszczy. - Nie sądze by to był dobry pomysł...nagle z tłumu wyłonił się Czkawka. - to jest dziki smok, potrzebuje swobody, gdzie go schowasz? On tęskni za swoją rodziną. - Hmmm... może masz racje - powiedziala Paula ze lzami w oczach. - Milus, ale ty mnie zapamietasz? Smok podlecial do niej, i otarl się o jej dlon, dajac do zrozumienia, że nie zapomni. - Żegnaj! - powiedziala Wszyscy jednym glosem powiedzieli " do zobaczenia Milus" Każdy mieszkaniec i smok w Berk mógł świętować. No... moze oprocz Hakokiela, ktory nadal mial uraz do Saczysmarka, ale o tym kiedy indziej..." "Pamiętnik Smoczycy - Mieszkanki Berk" ,, Dziś w Berk był wyjątkowy dzień, bo "Dzień swojego pupila''. Wszyscy wieczorem zbierali się na skraju wyspy, i wylatywali ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, w poszukiwaniu kolejnych nieodkrytych lądów. Tego dnia miało być tak samo...'' - Strzała, nie mów mi, że chcesz iść na to święto bez wypolerowanych łusek?! - zawołała Paula - Och... wiem, że to nic przyjemnego... ale żeby być piękną trzeba cierpieć. - A co z tobą? Dziewczyna niezwykle się wystraszyła, lecz po chwili zorientowała się, czyj to był głos. - Astrid, o co tobie na Odyna chodzi, i czemu mnie tak straszysz? - Przepraszam, nie chciałam... a chodzi mi o to, że ty wcale się nie przejmujesz o swój wygląd, chyba nie pójdziesz w tych ciuchach? - Ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie... - odpowiedziała z wyczuwalnym w głosie poirytowaniem. - Nie marudź, teraz musimy ciebie jakoś wystylizować! - Astrid mrugnęła do niej zachęcająco. Tak właśnie rozpoczęło się szukanie butów, spódnic, oraz koszulek, które byłyby odpowiednie na ów święto. Nie było to proste, gdyż... no... Paula miała wszystkie ciuchy takie same. Z pomocą musiała przyjść Szpadka. - Wyglądasz pięknie... ale czegoś mi tutaj jeszcze brakuje... - dodała siostra Mieczyka - Tylko czego... - dokończyła Astrid - Ja wiem! Nagle zza drzwi wyłoniła się Valka. - Proszę Paula, to dla ciebie, jest u nas od pokoleń. - mówiąc to, wyciągnęła z kieszeni naszyjnik, z wygrawerowanym napisem, lecz niestety nie udało się go odczytać. - To nie jest zwykły naszyjnik, napis, który się na nim znajduje rozwiążę problem... tylko jeszcze niestety... nie wiem jaki... - Wow to jest... - dziewczyna nie dokończyła, ponieważ ujrzała zazdrosną Astrid spoglądającą na ów prezent. - przepiękne... ale.. niestety nie dla mnie, ja... nie jestem godna. - Owszem jesteś. Tylko ty. - Valka dała do zrozumienia, iż dalszy konflikt jest bezcelowy, i Astrid się uspokoiła, a Paula pod wpływem presji, przyjęła podarunek. - Nie no, teraz to wyglądasz jak... - Nocna Furia - dodała dziewczyna - Nie to chciałam powiedzieć... - odpowiedziała Szpadka Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. - Musimy już się zbierać! - powiedział ktoś niespodziewanie NA PRZYJĘCIU - Ech, teraz Czkawka już nie ma najładniejszej dziewczyny na wyspie. - A może ty masz Sączysmark? Ty nigdy dziewczyny nie pocałowałeś... no chyba, że twoja mama się liczy... - odpowiedział złośliwie Mieczyk - A Paula to co?! - Mięso!... - Gdzie?! - spytał się Śledzik - Uch... stary nigdy z nią nie będziesz, jak już to ewentualnie ja. - powiedział z dumą - Zapomniałeś o mnie, przecież to mi dała kawałek mięsa na uczcie, a nie tobie! Zrobiła to z miłości... Każdy zaczął się kłócić o piękną niewiastę. - Ejejej... chłopcy, mężczyźni! Co tu się wyrabia? - zapytał zaciekawiony Czkawka - Oni nie chcą mi przyznać, że Paula na mnie leci! - powiedział Smark - A nie, bo na mnie! - dorzucili dwaj przyjaciele - Słuchajcie, Pauli nie podoba się żaden z was... - A może ty? "Wodzu od siedmiu boleści'' ?! '' - Nooo.... ja.. o, patrzcie, idzie! W tej chwili wszyscy ujrzeli coś, czego nigdy nie zobaczyli, i zapewne nie zobaczą. - Cz-czy to on-n-na? - T-tak... - Ej, zachowujecie się jakbyście zobaczyli co najmniej Drago! - rzekła Paula - o! Cześć Czkawka - dziewczyna podeszła do niego i go przytuliła. - Wiecie co.. ona na niego serio leci - stwierdził Śledzik Czkawka pozostał w bezruchu, nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć, cały czas był w pobliżu takiej piękności. Astrid coś przeczuwała więc podeszła do niego, i zaczęła się z nim całować, lecz mężczyzna powiedział, że "To nie jest miejsce ani czas", więc sobie odpuściła. - Drodzy mieszkańcy Berk! Zebraliśmy się tutaj, żeby uczcić dobre lata, spędzone z naszymi smokami, lecz w większym gronie, Paula, chodź tu do nas! - Co...?! Ja?! Eee... Dziewczyna bała się przemówienia, lecz została zmuszona. - A więc... ech... od czego zacząć, może od zwyczajnego "cześć', "witajcie"? Nieee, to by było za proste, nie wiem czemu to ja zostałam wybrana, aby przemawiać, mam tyle samo praw co wy, oraz tyle samo obowiązków, w tej chwili osobą, która powinna tu stać powinien być wasz wódz, tak Czkawka, ten sam Czkawka, którego kiedyś nazywaliście 'rybim szkieletem', ten sam, który był 'wyrzutkiem' bo WY w niego nie wierzyliście, czy ktoś z was kiedykolwiek go przeprosił? Wystarczyłoby to jedno słowo, którego żal było wam wypowiedzieć, nie było by tutaj zapewne was, jak i mnie, gdyby nie on! No i Szczerbatek oczywiście, bo on również ma w tym swój udział. Pomyślcie ile jeszcze ludzi oraz smoków musiałoby zginąć, żeby ktoś to wreszcie zrozumiał? Dlatego właśnie kocham smoki, i dlatego chcę wiedzieć o nich jak najwięcej! To jest sens tego święta, nie jest ono stworzone po to, aby się tańczyć albo się upić, chodzi o odkrywanie sensu, sensu, dla którego jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy, dziękuję.. to tyle ode mnie. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na Valke, płakała. Płakała ze wzruszenia, w tym momencie wszyscy zaczęli po kolei przepraszać Czkawke, a on, był również na skraju popłakania się. - T-to chyba już czas... - powiedziała zapłakana Valka - A no tak! Uwaga, teraz zostanie wybranych dwóch najlepszych jeźdzców, właściwie, to jeden, bo Czkawka jest obowiązkowo, do odkrycia nowych wysp. Astrid była przygotowana do wejścia na Wichurę, gdy nagle tłum zaczął skandować imię "Paula''.'' - CO?! Już nic mnie chyba nie zaskoczy tego wieczoru. - dodała dziewczyna - Paula musimy namalować twoje barwy wojenne! Na tobie i twoim smoku! Kiedy wszystko już było gotowe, wylecieli. LOT - Cz-czkawka.... - Tak? - zapytał młodzieniec - Wolałeś żeby leciała Astrid? - Ja.. o patrz! Jest i nasza nowa wyspa! Wylądujmy. Kiedy wylądowali na wyspie, zaczęli rozmawiać... długo rozmawiać. - Wiesz twoja wypowiedź była... - Głupia? Nieprzemyślana? Bezsensu ? - Świetna... - Ekhm.. dziękuję, mam do ciebie małe pytanko, czemu twój ojciec nie jest wodzem, w ogóle, gdzie on jest. Czkawce popłynęły łzy, Paula już wiedziała, że mogła nie pytać. - Jest tam - pokazał na niebo - pilnuje mnie, nie jestem dobrym wodzem, za to on był, nie wierzył we mnie, ale to w nim miałem oparcie... kiedy już odrosłem... - Posłuchaj, nie mów jak nie chcesz. Rozumiem przecież kocha... kochający smoki Czkawko. - dziewczyna jakoś wybrnęła - Opowiem, muszę to z siebie zrzucić, zabił go Szczerbatek... ale to nie był on, znaczy był on, ale.. ach!! Był pod wpływem złej Alfy, chciałem go uspokoić, gdyby nie mój ojciec... zapewne już by mnie nie było... - To straszne, ale uwierz mi, Szczerbatek tego nie chciał, zresztą ty pewnie o tym dobrze wiesz, twój ojciec musiał być dobrym człowiekiem. Ja nie mam wsparcia... wszyscy się ze mnie naśmiewali, nienawidzili mnie za to, że istniałam. - popłakała się - Csii... Czkawka ją przytulił, czuła się bezpieczna. - Wiesz, Paula, pamiętasz jak spytałaś się mnie czy wolałem polecieć z tobą czy z Astrid? Otóż, teraz z całą pewnością odpowiem ci, że.......................AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Chłopak złapał się za głowę, i zaczął krzyczeć, uciekł, dziewczyna zaczęła go gonić. Bez skutku, usłyszała tylko dźwięk odlatywania jakiegoś smoka, był to zapewne Miluś. Kilka godzin patrolowała wyspe, lecz na marne, musiała lecieć na Szczerbatku, a obok niej leciała Strzała. NA BERK - Gdzie oni są.. o już lecą! - Paula już w locie zeskoczyła ze Szczerbatka (oczywiście była dość nisko przy ziemi) i pobiegła z płaczem do domu. - A gdzie Czkawka... o nie - walka tym razem zaczęła szlochać ze smutku. Ludzie domyślili się dlaczego nie ma Czkawki, następny dzień na pewno nie będzie przyjemny dla Pauli..." Fajne? Oceńcie w skali od 1-10, co wam się najbardziej podobało, i czy chcecie zobaczyć jak Paula była wystrojona" tamtej nocy :D Adminka Hiccup "Pamiętnik Smoczycy - Mieszkanki Berk" ,, Paula była już pod domem, w ostatniej chwili schowała się ze Strzałą przed rozwścieczonym tłumem. Nie była już mile widziana, w pewnym momencie usłyszała głos Astrid: - Miałaś go pilnować! Ty... Pobiegła do swojego pokoju, bała się otworzyć drzwi, ledwo co jej smok nie zniszczył ich domu, co ona miała zrobić? 'Przecież jest schron!' - pomyślała Wreszcie zaczęła doceniać osobliwe pomysły budowniczych z Berk. Razem z Pióropusznikiem Jadowitym, wyleciała podziemnym 'tunelem'. Nagle ujrzała Szczerbatka, czuła, jakby on ją wołał. Nie chciała zostawić go samego, podleciała... poczuła ostry ból w lewym ramieniu. Zginęła. Przynajmniej wszyscy tak myśleli. "ŚMIERĆ" PAULI - Gdzie ja jestem... co tu się... aa!! - dziewczyna dostrzegła Valkę, szybko wzięła pierwszy lepszy kij, żeby się obronić. - Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie! - wydusiła z siebie - Spokojnie, nic tobie nie zrobię, w sumie... ja ciebie uratowałam. Wracałam do domu, ale usłyszałam, że ktoś, lub coś, poruszyło się w lesie, i kątem oka zobaczyłam ciebie, lecącą w kierunku Nocnej Furii, nagle spadłaś, pobiegłam do Szczerbatka, no i znalazłam ciebie tutaj, a następnie opatrzyłam twoją ranę. - powiedziała - Czemu to zrobiłaś? Ludzie cię znienawidzą... czemu nie chciałaś mnie zabić? Miałam pilnować Czkawki... - Czkawka nie jest... nie był, małym dzieckiem, to nie jest twoja wina.- gdy to powiedziała, zaczęła płakać, dołączyła się do niej Paula Długo siedziały, i rozmawiały, na temat tego co było, jest i będzie. Paula spojrzała na swój naszyjnik, zaczęła go drapać, tak po prostu, żeby ujarzmić swój ból. Nagle ujrzała napis "Nocna Furia" w języku Berk. Zrozumiała o co chodzi. - Gdzie jest Szczerbatek?! - Leży tam - Valka pokazała na skupisko liści, i leżącego na nich Szczerbatka. - Wiem jak znaleźć Czkawkę! - Paula ledwo co pobiegła do Nocnej Furii. Zbliżyła się do smoka, położyła mu rękę na głowie, i powiedziała: - Posłuchaj, musimy go znaleźć, tobie i... Astrid, na nim zależy, no i oczywiście Valce, posłuchaj, może mnie nie lubisz, może masz mi za złe, ale ja wiem jak go znaleźć. Smok zachował się jak człowiek, szturchnął ją pyskiem, i odwrócił się bokiem, pokazując jej, aby na niego wsiadła. - Paula, zaczekaj! - Valka chciała za nią polecieć, ale dziewczyna była już daleko. LOT Dziewczyna rozglądała się długo, czy nigdzie nie ma kogoś z Berk, żeby móc w spokoju lecieć wystarczająco wysoko, kiedy była już pewna, że nie ma nikogo, wzbiła się wysoko w górę. - Och, Szczerbatku, ty wiesz, że to nie moja wina? Ja na prawdę nic nie zrobiłam, byłeś przy tym, nie mogłam go zatrzymać, nie potrafiłam. -Czkawka!!! Paula odwróciła się, ujrzała Astrid na WIchurze w miarę daleko za sobą, ale stwierdziła, że i tak musi uciekać. - Kochanie, zaczekaj, skarbie! Proszę! - zaczęła krzyczeć Astrid Szesnastolatka miała ochotę po prostu się zatrzymać, i pocieszyć Astrid, lecz jednocześnie musiałaby ją też zawieść, iż ona nie jest Czkawką. Co miała zrobić? Była tylko jedna opcja, udawać, że spadasz. - Posłuchaj Szczerbatku, nie jestem tak dobra jak twój przyjaciel, ale to jest jedyna szansa. Musimy udawać, że spadamy, i jej nie widzimy. To był ten moment. I... teraz! - Niee! - Astrid zaczęła krzyczeć. Było już tylko słychać w oddali jej szloch. Pauli serce się krajało, ale nie miała wyboru. Lecz zapomniała o wszystkim, kiedy zobaczyła, że Nocna Furia zaczyna się coraz bardziej oddalać, poszła za nią. Smok zaczął przyspieszać, coraz szybciej, i szybciej, aż dziewczyna musiała a nim biec, wiedziała, że smok znalazł coś, a właściwie kogoś, i zaraz i ona tego kogoś zobaczy. W biegu poprawiała już sobie fryzurę, musiała wyglądać jak najlepiej, smok się zatrzymał, ona nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Ujrzała smoka, nie mogła określić jego rasy, stał do niej tyłem, ale wydawało jej się, że gdzieś już takiego widziała. Żeby tego było mało, smok uciekł, a w miejscu gdzie on się znajdował, były ubrania, i część sztucznej nogi Czkawki. Wiedziała co to znaczy. - Cz-czkawka... cz-czy.... aaaaaaaaa!!! - zaczęła krzyczeć, dołączył do niej Szczerbatek. Wyciągnęła nóż, i zaczęła biec za smokiem, zauważyła, że nie mógł wzbić się w górę, wykorzystała ten moment, zamachnęła się i... i nic. Smok spojrzał na nią, wiedział, że zaraz umrze, ona dostrzegła w nim Nocną Furię. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. - No uciekaj, za nim cię zabiję. - usiadła, wzięła nóż i miała zamiar wbić go sobie w serce, to było teraz najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Zwierzę wyczuło w niej niepokój, i chwyciło nóż w pysk, a następnie wyrzuciło go. Paula wyciągnęła rękę.. ale po chwili ją schowała, i zaczęła uciekać. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby dotknęła tego smoka. Ucięłaby sobie dłoń, nie mogłaby z tym żyć. Teraz była pewna, Czkawka nie żył. Wróciła do Valki, kobieta była uradowana jej powrotem, ale gdy usłyszała co się stało, nic nie byłoby już w stanie jej uradować. Paula niczego nie rozumiała, na naszyjniku było napisane "Nocna Furia", chodziło o to, że Szczerbatek odnajdzie Czkawke... ale żywego... to była dłuuga noc..." "Pamiętnik Smoczycy - Mieszkanki Berk" Paula budziła się co godzinę, nie mogła zasnąć, jeśli miała już to zrobić, to chciała się nigdy nie obudzić. Około godziny trzeciej nad ranem, usłyszała dziwne dźwięki, spojrzała na Strzałę, stała ona wpatrując się w Szczerbatka. -Zakochana... - powiedziała dziewczyna po cichu. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że Szczerbatek spał już dawno, pod pobliskim drzewem, co po chwili zauważyła. - T-to t-ty? - powiedziała już nieco bardziej świadoma, wiedząc, iż i ta nikt jej nie odpowie. -Uciekaj zanim Valka się przebudzi, nie będzie miło... Na Nocnej Furii te słowa nie zrobiły najmniejszego wrażenia, wręcz przeciwnie, zwierzę podeszło do śpiącej kobiety i otarło się o nią. - Szczerbatku! - Paula obudziła smoka Druga Nocna Furia ujrzawszy nieznajome zwierzę, zrobiło coś, czego nikt by się nie spodziewał, na początku nieufnie powąchało obcą istotę, a później było szczęśliwe jak nigdy. Jak to? Przecież ten smok zabił Czkawkę, jego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Idź precz! Kiedyś ciebie dopadnę! - dziewczę musiało samo zadziałać. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego smok kuleje - nie miał nogi. To wszystko łączyło się w całość, ale za wcześnie było, aby wyciągać pochopne wnioski. Nie ważne... Z RANA - Paula, Paula - Valka próbowała ją obudzić - C-co..? Ale miałam dziiiiwny sen, był tam....- w tej chwili zobaczyła odciski łap smoka przy skale obok - ..... Chmuroskok. - Aha.. wiesz, dzisiaj odbywa się pogrzeb Czkawki, i muszę tam być. Lepiej zostań tutaj. - Ale jak to? Przecież... - Nie ma mowy, nie mozesz tam zginąć. - Ale on nie umarł! - powiedziała oburzona - Mi też ciężko się tym pogodzić, ale Paula, C Z K A W K A N I E Ż Y J E! Obie pogrążyły się w smutku, lecz żadna nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Kiedy była już godzina, o której miał się odbyć pogrzeb, Valka opuściła Paulę, i udała się na przygnębiają cą uroczystość. NA POGRZEBIE Zebrali się wszyscy, w tłumie można było dostrzec zrozpaczonych bliźniaków, smutnego Sączysmarka, przygnębionego Śledzika, i pogrążoną w smutku Astrid. Nie było ani jednej osoby z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wszyscy byli bladzi, i na skraju załamania nerwowego. Co teraz będzie? Kto przejmie władzę po Valce? Nikt nie wiedział. - Kochani, wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, po co się tu zebraliśmy, zginęły dwie najbliższe mi osoby, które zdziałały wiele na tej wyspie, ale ja się nie poddałam, wy też nie możecie! Czkawka jest z nami duchem, wspiera nas, nie chciałby, abyśmy wrócili do tego co było dawniej, do zabijania smoków. Jesteśmy w stanie tworzyć to co zaczęliśmy kilka lat temu, tresowanie i wychowywanie smoków. Właśnie one mi teraz pomagają nie popaść w depresję. One są moim oczkiem w głowie. Wypełniają moją pustkę w sercu. Mój syn chciałby pewnie teraz pozdrowić z niebiańskiej Akademii Smoków Śledzika, Bliźniaków, Sączysmarka, Astrid, no i oczywiści ich pupili, Sztukamięc, Jota i Wyma, Hakokieła oraz Wichurę. Pamiętajcie, macie we mnie drugą matkę, Astrid, ty może nawet niedoszłą teściową. Pamiętajcie, ja.... Nagle na Valkę spadła wystraszona Paula... podsłuchiwała całą rozmowę, ukrywając się na wysokim dębie...ach... było już po niej - HEJ! - głośne skandowanie przerwała matka Czkawki. - Chcecie być jak Drago?! - dorzucił Śledzik?! Paula ledwo się podniosła, i bardzo zdenerwowana zaczęła krzyczeć: - Proszę, zabijcie mnie! Wam to nic nie da, a mnie uratuje od depresji. Zrobicie mi tylko przysługę. Lecz póki jednak żyję, póki mnie piorun nie trzasnął, póki Szeptozgon nie zabił, dopóty będę szukać Czkawki, bo WIEM, że on żyje! Nie interesują mnie wasze problemy, zabijcie mnie, ale jak go znajdę. Tylko ja mogę to zrobić. - Zapomniałaś chyba o mnie - dodała Astrid - Mówię W SZCZEGÓLNOŚCI o tobie. On cię kocha, ale tylko ja wiem, jak go odnaleźć. Ja... W tej chwili Paula ujrzała postać smukłego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny. Przerwała swoją przemowę, i pobiegła w jego stronę. Mężczyzna przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie, ale ujrzawszy dziewczę, był zmuszony uciekać. Paula biegła jeszcze chwilę, gdy okazało się, że się zgubiła. Z jednej strony było słychać rozwścieczony tłum, a po drugiej były albo smoki, które czekają aby tylko ją pożreć, albo Czkawka. Nie miała wyboru..." ,, Paula postanowiła pobiec, za tajemniczą postacią. Było to ryzykowne, lecz wolała to, niźli pewną śmierć, Biegła, biegła i biegła....ciągle myślała, gdzie może być Czkawka, a co jeśli to był on? Może go znajdzie? Niestety, Paula byłą pesymistką, więc każde, prawdopodobne znalezienie wodza, uznawała za niemożliwe.... ale pozostała jej TYLKO nadzieja. Dziewczyna nie mogła zrozumieć jednak, co oznaczał napis na naszyjniku, była pewna, iż Szczerbatek jej o wytłumaczy, nie wiedziała jednak jak. Mijały godziny, Paula nadal błąkała się po lesie, była coraz to bardziej zmęczona. W oddali ujrzała......... SMOKA Dobrze wiecie jakiego smoka... tak, Nocną Furię. - Ty! Ty go zabiłeś...- przyspieszyła, ale niedużo, bo nie miała siły. Odpowiedzią na jej zaczepkę, był głośny ryk. - No chodź tutaj.... jeśli się odważysz..! Smok ruszył w jej stronę. ona jednak w jednej chwili zemdlała, z wycieńczenia i pragnienia. Paula obudziła się w Kruczym Urwisku. Nie wiedziała jak się tam znalazła, ale to nie było w tej chwili ważne bo...... CZKAWKA! Dziewczyna nie wierzyła własnym oczom. To był on, naprawdę on! Po tylu miesiącach, wreszcie się odnalazł! - cz-czy t-to ty? - tak, to ty. - Słucham? - Ech, taki żarcik. - Jak ty możesz żartować w takiej sytuacji.. ja..ja... dobrze, że wróciłeś - w tym momencie, rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję. Ale była jedna, niewyjaśniona sprawa, a mianowicie, nieznany nikomu dotąd, smok, który miał być zabójcą Czkawki. - Widziałeś... - Smoka? Tak, druga Nocna Furia na Berk, próbowałem ją oswoić, ale była zbyt dzika. Kiedy ciebie znalazłem, widziałem jak ucieka w głąb lasu. - Czyli wiesz..ale.. czemu nie było ciebie tak długo, i co się stało tamtej nocy? Dziewczynie odpowiedziała jedynie głucha cisza. - Spytałam się o coś.... - Tak...wiem... po prostu, miałem kilka spraw do załatwienia... - Ale co cie opętało? - Ja.... nieważne, lepiej pomyślmy, co powiemy innym. - Hmmmm...zrób może jakiś wisiorek, i daj go Astrid, powiedz, że jest zrobiony ze skał, wytapianych w lawie i... -Dobry pomysł! A byłby jeszcze lepszy, gdybym miał taką skałę! -To nie problem..... muszę się oderwać trochę od rzeczywistości.. -Naprawdę? Zrobisz to dla mnie? - Jasne, od czego ma się dzie...przyjaciółkę - Dobra.... to może ja polecę już na Berk, a ty mi to doniesiesz. MINIONY MIESIĄC Z PERSPEKTYWY CZKAWKI (POCZĄTEK) ................- Wiesz, Paula, pamiętasz jak spytałaś się mnie czy wolałem polecieć z tobą czy z Astrid? Otóż, teraz z całą pewnością odpowiem ci, że.......................AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Chłopak złapał się za głowę, i zaczął krzyczeć, uciekł, dziewczyna zaczęła go gonić. Bez skutku, usłyszała tylko dźwięk odlatywania jakiegoś smoka, był to zapewne Miluś. Kilka godzin patrolowała wyspe, lecz na marne, musiała lecieć na Szczerbatku, a obok niej leciała Strzała. - CO SIĘ ZE MNĄ DZIEJE! Czkawka poczuł przeszywający ból na plecach, czuł jakby wyrastały mu dwa kolce, krzyczał, ale nie słyszał swojego głosu. Zemdlał.... - Ojej.. gdzie jest Szczerbatek, gdzie jest Paula. gdzie JA jestem?! - rozejrzał się, znajdował się na jakimś odludziu, nie ywdawało się ono być przyjemnym miejscem. Czkawka nie pamiętał ostatniej nocy, jedyne co wiedział, to to, iż nie ma dokąd iść, jest zdany na pastwę losu. Po kilku godzinach, chłopak znalazł miejsce, do spania. W ciągu nocy miewał dziwne sny, np. że ktoś go goni, lub, że sam jest drapieżnikiem. Wtedy nie wydawało się mu to dziwne. Następnego dnia, gdy wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki ujrzał coś niepokojącego, ale zarazem pięknego.....nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom... na całym polu znajdowało się..." I tu historia się kończy, poczekajcie do jutra a tymczasem oceniajcie od -10 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania